The Basics of Texting
by cesuraee
Summary: Exchanging text messages is one thing, meeting is another thing entirely, and Kagome isn't sure she is prepared. Plus she's been feeling a little out of sorts ever since she met him. There's no explanation for it.
1. Subject

**Title:** The Basics of Texting

 **Universe:** AU

 **Relationship:** Inu/Kag allusions to Inu/Kik and Kouga/Kag

 **Summary:** Exchanging text messages is one thing, meeting is another thing entirely, and Kagome isn't sure she is prepared. Plus she's been feeling a little out of sorts ever since she met him, and she's not sure she can explain it.

###

A chimed vibration rattled against the top of Kagome's bedside table, pulling her out of an unconscious stupor. Sloth-like fingers closed over the device, bringing it beneath the blankets with no hurry at all. It took a moment before she could pop her eyes open. The thought of completely waking up didn't sound all that appealing.

Yet the moment she saw the name displayed across the screen of her cell, she felt as though she'd been awake for hours. It was amazing how revitalizing one text message could be, especially when it came from the right person. Better than caffeine.

Hastily, Kagome unlocked her phone to read the message contained within:

 **Good morning beautiful.**

A blush stole across her features as she gazed at the words. They were so simple and similar to all the other ones she had received over the past few weeks, but they made her feel giddy all the same.

Sitting up in an abrupt motion that caused her blankets to fly to the foot of the bed, Kagome tucked a few wayward strands of hair behind her ear before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The elation she felt made her nervous in a way, and each time she responded to a text from the cause of said elation, she felt as if she had to look her best. It was a strange sense of anxiety, since she logically knew that he would not be able to see her.

Slowly, her fingers worked across the screen as she composed her own message. It took her longer than it would with anyone else, but carefully creating her reply seemed to be in her best interest. It also helped to make her look less eager.

 **Good morning, handsome. How'd you sleep?**

Using the time in between responses to get things done, Kagome began to mill around her room. She grabbed some clothes out of her closet, and tossed them into the bathroom.

There was a full day ahead of her, filled with classes and work. It wasn't something she was looking forward to, even if it was a Friday. Her phone sounded, and it made her realize just how much better her days had been since she met her new text-mate.

 **I dreamt of you, so I'd have to say pretty damn good. How about you?**

Blushing again, Kagome typed out a quick reply detailing about how she had fallen asleep with thoughts of him and then asked what his plans were for the evening. It might have felt a little too flirtatious for the amount of time she had known the man, but that had been the nature of their relationship since they met. All winking emoji's, and slightly suggestive phrases.

It had all started a month prior. Kagome had been out for drinks with a handful of friends to celebrate a birthday party. Being that she didn't feel like drinking on that particular night because she had to save up money for rent at the end of the month, Kagome offered to be the designated driver. That usually consisted of her playing babysitter to her drunken friends, but she didn't mind. Their antics more than made up for the hassle they caused. Plus she got a sick sort of pleasure at being the one to fill in the blanks of their memories.

By the time the night hand wound down, Kagome was more than ready to go home. Their group had been hit on by enough guys for her to know that she would not be making an appearance at that particular bar in a long time.

As she herded her drunk friends out of the building, she was forced to come to an abrupt stop due to the birthday girl deciding she needed to converse with the group of guys that had exited shortly before them. By the way she was talking to them, Kagome would have guessed that Kikyou knew them. Which was probably true. Somehow Kikyou knew everybody.

Kagome leaned against the wall, deciding it was best if she observed the conversation rather than engage in it. That way, if a quick exit needed to be made, Kagome would be in top form to instigate it.

The only thing that Kagome hadn't anticipated was being singled out by a member of the other group.

One second she was leaning against the wall on her own, and the next there was a presence right next to her that demanded her attention without so much as a word being spoken. She was helpless to do anything but comply. It was a feeling Kagome wasn't used to.

Casting a hurried glance towards the man leaning next to her, Kagome drank in his appearance. Silvery hair cascaded down the middle of his back, highlighted by the high moon in the sky. Triangular ears flicked atop his head, and Kagome's fingers itched to caress every millimeter of them. He was cute – hot really – and Kagome felt her mouth water a bit as she took in the defined lines of muscles that poked out beneath his tight clothing. She was amazed that he was talking to _her_ , when there was a group of beautifully flirtatious women right in front of her. Yet another thing she was unaccustomed to.

"Nice dress," he had said in lieu of a greeting.

"Thank you," Kagome replied. Having been subjected to similar phrases all night, she didn't feel it necessary to be overly enthusiastic. So far his comment had been pretty neutral, but she had learned that even the most basic of comments could turn into a question of whether or not she had any final plans for the evening. There would be no way that her guard would drop just because a handsome face accompanied the nice sounding words.

A thin beat of silence trailed between the two of them, surprisingly comfortable with its appearance. The next time he spoke, Kagome was not ready for it. "What does it mean?"

There was a moment when she floundered for words, trying to decipher the meaning behind his question. She drew a blank, and she decided to call him on his inspired confusion.

"Your dress," he amended. "What's the meaning behind it?"

Carefully unfolding her crossed arms, Kagome took a peek at her dress. The Aztec symbols crisscrossed around the body of her dress in blocks of black and white, and she looked it over with a critical eye.

"It's some sort of tribal art." She didn't sound so sure

He nodded. "I can see that, but does it mean something?"

"I'm not really sure what you're asking." Her attention was torn away from her group of friends in order to focus entirely on the man next to her. He was smirking. It didn't make her nearly as mad as she would have thought.

"I'm just wondering what inspired your choice of dress."

Never before had a man asked her about the art of her clothing; the overall meaning behind it. It was odd, and it made her laugh. She spoke her thoughts to him aloud, and he ruefully chuckled in response.

"I don't mean to offend you," he stated, holding up his hands in surrender. "I was just curious."

"I'm not offended, it's actually been a little enlightening." She tucked the fluff of her bangs back behind her ear as it brushed against her lashes. "As for the dress, I'm not sure of its meaning. I merely thought it was cute and I liked the way the fabric felt, so I bought it and wore it out tonight."

He smirked again. A quick tilt to the corner of his lips that emphasized the sharp glint of his canine. It enthralled her, and her heart pounded out a song. "Don't get me wrong," he said. "It's an amazing dress. I mean you _look_ amazing. I've seen similar pictures in a history book a time or two, and just thought maybe you knew the meaning behind it."

She shook her head in mock sadness. "Sorry. Next time I'll be sure to do the proper research before dressing myself."

"I really didn't mean any offense by my question."

It was cute, the way he thought his simple question had been offensive. If more men had asked her that question, the overall consensus of the night might have had a different feel to it. As it was, most guys liked to make other, less favorable quips about her dress.

"I really couldn't be less offended by that comment. Now if you'd said something along the lines of 'your dress would look amazing on my floor'," she adopted a more husky quality to her voice to get her point across, "then it might have been a different story." She smiled over at him. "Though, I probably wouldn't have held it against you. The line does tend to get old after the first ten times, and it starts adopting the same sort of feel as 'how's the weather'."

If she hadn't been paying close attention to him, she probably wouldn't have noticed the way his amber eyes flashed in the night. But she couldn't stop staring at him, so she saw every bit of it. She didn't bother deciphering what it meant, for all she knew he could have been remembering that he left his oven on.

"I like to make my material a little more original when I'm trying to get a pretty girl's name and number."

Shaking her head, Kagome cut her eyes to her friends to make sure that all of them were present and accounted for. All four of them were swayed and laughed at whatever was being said, and Kagome turned back towards the man next to her. "What material would that be," she asked.

His hand was thrust out in front of her as he angled his body towards her own. She only gave his hand a wary glance for a moment, before she placed her palm in his and let him give her wrist a few quick pumps. "Hi." He breathed, eyes light as his fingers tightened around her own. "My name's InuYasha. What's yours?"

That had been the beginning, and Kagome had been quick to give him her name. Moments later when he would ask for her number she would hesitate for only a second before putting her digits in his phone. It was rare that she would give her number to strangers, and as she lead her friends away, bidding her goodbyes to InuYasha and his own group, she hoped that she wouldn't come to regret her choice. He had sent the first text only a couple hours after receiving her number, and she realized that there was no way he could ever be considered a wrong choice.

All forms of communication since that initial meeting had been done through the written word, and as the days ticked by Kagome was finding herself more and more eager to see the beautiful hanyou again. There was no way she would be able to get up enough courage to actually set up a night out together. She lacked any substantial experience in the world of dating, and anytime she even talked to a man she usually ended up feeling awkward and shy. The first meeting with InuYasha, where she was surrounded by the safety of her friend's presence, she had been in her element.

Any instance in which they might come together in the future would more than likely leave her looking like a baboon. There was no way InuYasha would want anything to do with her after that, and she didn't want to risk the beautiful friendship they had been forming through texted conversations.

What she wanted would have to remain just that until she was able to work up enough courage to do something about it.

With as beautiful as InuYasha was inside and out, Kagome knew that their meeting would have to be sooner rather than later; unless she wanted InuYasha to be snatched up like the last chicken wing at a buffet. She only hoped it didn't come down to that.

She was out of her element, and she had already begun to feel more for InuYasha than their one meeting should have allowed.

A series of vibrating beeps alerted Kagome to the arrival of multiple text messages. Deciding her shower could wait a few more minutes, Kagome picked up her phone and read through the messages. The first one read:

 **I'll be going out for drinks tonight with a friend.**

It was the second one that made her breathing stop and her heart pound.

 **I'd love it if you came ;)**

She didn't know what to say. Her fingers moved of their own accord as she read and reread his last message. There was no way that she could go out with him and his friend. She'd make a fool out of herself; his friend, and most probably InuYasha himself, would end up thinking she was an idiotic klutz.

Her decline was imminent, she just wasn't ready to see him. Not yet.

The pulsated alert of a new message shook her foundation, and she peered at the screen in an attempt to decipher what was going on. The message consisted of one word. A word that made her heart pound harder, and the anxious butterflies fluttering within her stomach to begin a carnivorous war against the lining of her stomach.

 **Great!** It had said.

And in the few suspenseful seconds that had followed, Kagome realized that she had sent out an affirmative response to his invitation.

There was no going back after that, because there was no way Kagome could ever allow herself to look like a weakling in front of InuYasha. Not if she had anything to say about it.

##

Dressing for a date was always a stressful process for Kagome, and she found that it was even more stressful when it was a kind-of-sort-of-maybe date; like what InuYasha had invited her on. The fact that he had mentioned his friend would be there was warring with the logic that he had said he'd love it if she came. Nothing was ever black and white, and Kagome found herself wishing that she knew what was going to happen.

In the end, she decided that it would probably be in both her and InuYasha's best interest if she brought her own friend along. That way, if it was more date like, their friends could play the wingman, and if it was a simple, friendly gathering she wouldn't be the odd man out.

She felt like a genius.

A genius who had nothing to wear.

The only saving grace was the fact that her makeup and hair were already immaculately done. Catlike eyeliner and mascara graced her face, while a smidge of blush and bronzer highlighted her features. Her hair was swept up into a dramatic French twist, leaving a few long tendrils to brush the skin of her face and neck.

"That's it," Kagome stated. "I'm not going."

A sigh sounded from her bed, and Kagome tossed a glare over at her friend in response. True to form, Kikyou had been game for a night out drinking. She often didn't care who was present, as long as she was able to get her party on. Kagome thought Kikyou was the best choice for that night because she had been there when InuYasha first came into the picture. It was because of that reason that Kagome often shared the ins and outs of her and InuYasha's texts. Kikyou was practically a third wheel in their relationship already, and the slim brunette didn't seem to mind.

That was why Kagome had picked her. Combined with the fact that Kikyou was her roommate and would stop her from making any potentially stupid decisions. Kagome could only wish Kikyou had stopped her from agreeing to going out.

"Will you just decide already?" Kikyou rolled her head around so she could get a look at the clock. It didn't help Kagome in the slightest, because Kikyou was already dressed for the night out. And of course she looked hot. Kagome was beginning to think that she should find uglier friends.

 _InuYasha's not even going to want to look at me when Kikyou's looking like that_ , Kagome thought.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear, so I can't make a choice." Kagome threw up her hands, stomping her foot against the ground as she stood in the middle of her room in her matching bra and panty set. It was black lace with red ribbons running along the edges. At least that part was cute, though Kagome logically knew no one was going to see that. Her reasoning stemmed more along the lines of the age old if she felt hot from her head to her toes then she would look hot.

There were resounding insecurities running through her brain telling her InuYasha probably only found her 'alcohol attractive'. That would be devastating.

A huff startled Kagome from her thoughts, and she watched as Kikyou rolled to her feet before making a beeline for the closet. After rummaging around for a few seconds, Kikyou made a triumphant noise. Turning to look at Kagome with her hands hidden behind her back, Kagome couldn't help but be a bit fearful of the gleam in Kikyou's eyes.

"I know what you're going to wear."

Apprehensive was the only way to describe the feeling that was climbing up her chest. It was probably going to be the same leather bodysuit Kagome had worn the previous Halloween when she dressed up like Catwoman.

Instead of saying anything, Kagome realized it was probably safest to keep quiet. That way Kikyou couldn't trick her into agreeing before she realized what was being hidden.

"Oh, don't look so scared. You're going to love it." Kikyou pulled her charming smile, the one that Kagome had once stated could scare small children. It wasn't winning any favors in that moment. "Just promise me you'll at least try it on and give it a thought."

Reluctantly, Kagome agreed.

"You're going to look fabulous," Kikyou stated as she brought her arms forward. In her hands was a black garment bag and it only took Kagome half a second to remember what it was.

"I can't wear that."

"You promised," Kikyou purred.

"It won't look good on me! I bought it on a whim when I thought I could actually succeed in losing five pounds."

"Don't care," Kikyou smirked. "A promise is a promise."

It took a few minutes for Kagome to work up the nerve to actually climb into the dress. Once it was on and zipped up, it took her even longer to brave a look in the mirror. _At least I don't feel atrocious_ , she reasoned with herself. Surprisingly, her thoughts spurred her into looking in the mirror before Kikyou had to take drastic measures.

The vision she saw was not what she was expecting, and she had to admit that she looked good. Bodycon dresses were not her normal style, they were much too tight and short and generally everything she avoided wearing. The day she had bought that particular dress, she had felt like living on the edge. In that moment, she was glad she had been reckless with her money for once in her life, because even though the dress had been sitting in her closet for more than a year by that point, there was no better time to wear it than on that day.

"You look gorgeous!"

Kagome smiled at the compliment, silently agreeing. The white lace fabric clung to her skin in just the right way, and it left Kagome admiring her curves rather than hating them. A deep V-neck plunged down to the middle of her breasts, leaving a healthy but tasteful heap of cleavage to show in its wake. Turning around and twisting her spine, Kagome was able to see that the back V also showed a good amount of skin; all the while serving as an arrow that pointed to her generous bottom. There was no way that InuYasha would be able to find her anything less than attractive in that dress, at least that's what she told herself as she moved to grab her purse.

"Let's go before I change my mind," Kagome announced.

Together they made the long walk to the bar, and Kagome was pleased that despite the similarities found in their features they didn't look that much alike on that night. Kikyou wore black to Kagome's white, and her hair was down while Kagome's was up. They looked like friends for once, rather than the relatives they were often accused of being.

Kagome could feel it in her bones. It was going to be a good night.

###

END PT 1.

AN:/ This was my first attempt at something more than a oneshot. It's rough, and for that I apologize. Hope you enjoy regardless. After this is posted I will be caught up with my old stories, and will only be publishing new ones from here on out.


	2. Message

**Title:** The Basics of Texting

 **Universe:** AU

 **Relationship:** Inu/Kag allusions to Inu/Kik and Kouga/Kag

 **Summary:** Exchanging text messages in one thing, meeting is another thing entirely, and Kagome isn't sure she is prepared. Plus she's been feeling a little out of sorts ever since she met him, and she's not sure she can explain it.

###

Kagome would have known those golden irises anywhere, and she smiled warmly at the man as he stood up to meet them halfway. In that moment, she was certain that nothing was more empowering than knowing that the person she was attracted to was also attracted to her. The intensity of his gaze made the room seem one hundred times hotter.

"Kagome," he breathed. He was so very close to her that she could practically feel his heartbeat, and she found herself doing do little more than smiling up at him as she absorbed his presence. For some reason it felt right to be next to him, she hoped he felt the same way.

Or maybe she was already becoming crazy-clingy, and their whole relationship – or lack thereof – would be over before it even started. That would be her luck.

She was so intent on mourning over the 'what-if's' of their non-relationship that she almost missed her social queue. Snapping out of her daze, she turned her attention to the man before her. Her smile broadened as she took in his strong physique covered in a red button-down top and black slacks. He looked just as good as she remembered, if not better.

"Hi InuYasha." When the heat of his gaze became too much, Kagome glanced to the side; she needed a second to compose herself. A strand of hair was nervously placed behind her ear with shaking fingers as she fought to control her erratic breathing. It pleased her more than she could admit to know that he had remembered her well enough to find her the moment she entered.

A sharp clearing of a throat brought her back to reality yet again, and Kagome realized that though Kikyou and InuYasha had been near each other, they hadn't officially met. "InuYasha this is Kikyou," she gestured between the two, "Kikyou, this is InuYasha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kikyou said. Kagome tried to ignore the way Kikyou's drawl got under her skin. The girl was a natural flirt, and it had never bothered Kagome before. For some reason, when that attention was focused on InuYasha, Kagome felt like she was going to go insane.

"Likewise," InuYasha agreed.

When InuYasha turned away without saying much else to Kikyou, Kagome felt relieved. Even more so when his hand drifted to the small of her back as he guided them to the table his friend was seated at. Despite the appearance of their friends, Kagome was beginning to think that maybe she was on a date. She wouldn't be opposed to the title, after all.

As soon as the group reached the table, Kagome found she already missed the warmth of InuYasha's hand as he made pronounced hand gestures to accompany his introductions. "Ladies this is my friend Kouga. Kouga this is Kagome, and this is Kikyou."

They situated themselves in a booth at the back corner of the bar, with InuYasha and Kagome nestled in on one side and Kikyou and Kouga on the other. It had all sides open, allowing for the patrons on the ends to come and go as they pleased.

Kagome and Kikyou were diagonal to one another, and Kagome only hoped that that wouldn't leave awkward conversations between her and Kouga since they were right across from one another. InuYasha then raised his arm in the air, and threw out some sort of gesture that had a waitress standing at the end of the table in no time.

"Order whatever you want," InuYasha smiled. "It's on me." At the wolf demon's scowl InuYasha amended his statement, "And Kouga."

Kagome nodded her thanks, before deciding to order a Whiskey Sour to start. When Kikyou licked her lips and tossed out an order that sounded suspiciously like a Sex on the Beach, Kagome realized that maybe she should have ordered a sexier drink. Kikyou just seemed to draw the male gaze, whereas Kagome was certain she repelled it. She tried not to let it get to her too much.

After all, she was there to have fun, a little mishap would not put a damper on that Changing who she was wouldn't do anyone any favors. It especially helped when InuYasha whispered to her that he liked a girl that could handle whiskey. In fact, she started feeling the swirling heat in her abdomen long before any alcohol touched her tongue. It had everything to do with the way InuYasha's warm breath flitted across her skin.

Drinks came and went while the conversation between all four flowed. It seemed like laughter was around every corner, and more than a few times Kagome found herself leaning against InuYasha to support herself as her giggling sent her backwards. She was certain that she wasn't imagining the way he would press back at random intervals.

"I don't believe it," she wheezed. With her back pressed into the booth and her shoulder against InuYasha's she couldn't help but feel comfortable. And highly aroused. "There is no way that you and Kouga got into that much trouble during high school."

The smile InuYasha bestowed upon her made her insides flutter even more, and she wondered if the butterflies in her stomach would ever quiet down. "You better believe it. I'm pretty sure they named the detention hall in our honor once we graduated."

"No," Kagome said, drawing out the word in a way that made the smile on her face obvious in its sound.

"It's true," Kouga agreed. "My little cousin actually goes there now, and apparently they still tell stories about us."

Kagome could only shake her head as she fought off another laugh. The stories of their boyhood mischief were outrageous, but it made her glad that they shared it. From the incident of letting loose a ton of kittens into the gymnasium to the creating of bongs in pottery, Kagome was certain that they were more than a handful. A pleasant throb began to form in her chest at the prospect of hearing more about InuYasha's life.

"My mom would have shipped me off somewhere if I pulled even half of those stunts," Kagome said.

"I'm sure you were the perfect little angel, Kagome," InuYasha agreed. The mirth shining in the amber depths of his eyes told of just how true he thought that was, and for once Kagome didn't want to be known as the goody two shoes.

"I can be bad," she argued.

A flash in InuYasha's eyes almost made her prove just how bad she could be, or maybe that was the alcohol soaring through her system. Either way, the only thing that stopped her from pouncing on him was the loud laugh that sounded from the opposite side of the booth.

"Kagome, you're about as fierce as those kittens they let roam the halls of their school," Kikyou giggled.

A flush bit at her skin, and Kagome wanted to deny the claim, but Kikyou continued before she had the chance.

"That's okay though, Kaggy," Kikyou hiccupped, "Cause I'm bad enough for the both of us."

Kagome tried to ignore the way Kikyou's eyes cut to InuYasha, but there was no ignoring the stiffening of InuYasha against her. It only took a second for her to realize that Kikyou was setting the hook, and soon she would have InuYasha's full attention. It wasn't the first time Kikyou had out flirted her, and it probably wouldn't be the last. The only problem was that Kagome didn't want to let InuYasha slip from her fingers, he intrigued her. Damn them and their stupid 'what will be, will be' pact. That night with the warmth of the hanyou at her side, she thought it would be the one night she wouldn't give up the fight. At least not until InuYasha made his intentions clear, but with the way the night had been shaping up Kagome felt her chances were better than good.

She pressed her body a bit more firmly into InuYasha, her skin sizzling from its contact with his. Knowing it would be much too bold to place her hand on his thigh, Kagome settled for crossing her legs in a manner that tilted her body more towards his. It helped her to feel more of his muscles, so she was sure that he could feel more of her curves. A hitch to his breathing told her just how true that was.

"I don't know about that Kikyou," InuYasha responded after a moment of sitting in Kagome's new positioning. "Kagome can be a very flirty texter."

The smile he tossed her way spoke volumes, and Kagome began to hope that he would be the one man who would escape Kikyou's talons.

"That's because you've never texted me before. You can't compare two things when you've only sampled one." A pursing of her lips followed the statement, and Kagome wanted to slam her hands onto the table and beg Kikyou to back off. Pact be damned. It would only make the older girl want him more in her drunken haze, so Kagome chose instead to bite her lip and see how things unfolded.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt any to text you too," InuYasha stated.

Kagome had almost been so lost in her thoughts that she missed the byplay, but she had heard them exchanging numbers as clear as day and she wished that she hadn't. A cold dread seeped into her chest, and she turned forward in the booth knowing that the game was up. There was no point in fighting a fight that she had no way of winning. She was too far out of her element, and nowhere near drunk enough.

She really wished she had told Kikyou how much she liked InuYasha rather than play it coy. If she hadn't been so embarrassed over the whole thing she wouldn't be feeling the heartbreak of losing a crush to a friend. She could be so stupid sometimes, and it appeared that Kikyou and InuYasha had more in common than InuYasha and herself did. Who was she to deny such a pairing?

She could hear the sounds of their voices as they traded more words. Tuning them out, she turned her attention to the man across from her, angling her body further away from InuYasha's in the process.

Kouga seemed like a nice guy, funny even. It didn't matter much that she didn't feel the same heat between them that she had with InuYasha, because if she was going to make it through the evening without bursting into tears then she was going to need a distraction. She didn't know why she felt so out of sorts. The least she could do was to allow Kouga to provide her with a buffer; with his deep blue eyes and long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had a rough sort of attraction to him. It wasn't quite the same rugged look InuYasha had, but it worked all the same. It had too, because InuYasha's rejection stung more than she would have imagined. She really needed to stop thinking about him. Which would probably be a whole lot easier if she wasn't sitting right next to the man.

"So Kouga," Kagome began, "I know so much about InuYasha already, but I don't feel like I know you at all."

The man in question smiled, leaning forward in the booth so his attention was as much on her as hers was on him. It left a weird sort of ache in her chest to leave InuYasha to Kikyou, but she reminded herself that they hadn't shared anything other than text messages. She was so out of touch with the romantic side of herself that his words probably hadn't even been flirty as much as friendly.

 _Idiot_ , a voice her mind berated. She had to agree with it.

Sparing a quick glance to the man with silver hair, she realized that he didn't even seem to realize her shift in attention. She was doing the right thing then; it took a lot of effort for her to convince herself of that fact.

Eventually it worked enough for her to turn her attention back to Kouga in time to catch the tail end of his words. Thinking quick, she formulated some half-assed response that made him chuckle.

"InuYasha tells me that you're still in school," Kouga said.

She nodded, a smile pulling across her lips without her consent. School was something she felt comfortable with. Which was probably why she was so bad at reading signs from potential love interests since she spent more of her time studying literature than she did studying body language. She made a promise to be better at that in the future. There was no way she was going to have another InuYasha-esque mishap, it hurt too much.

Why did her heart have to feel like it was breaking when she hardly knew the hanyou?

"Yeah I am," she turned her smile over to Kouga, "I'm studying business with the hope that one day I'll have my own bookstore. I'm beginning to realize how futile that might be with how popular eBook's have become."

The laugh she gave was self-deprecating, and she cut her eyes to an empty table a couple paces away from their own. It was strange to have the complete attention of someone she just met. The last time that had happened had been with InuYasha and that hadn't went in the direction she had hoped for. There was no use dwelling over it, but a part of her wished she had just stayed home in order to study the signs a bit better.

"Well if by the time you get there eBook's have taken over then you will just have to open a nice little café in the back of your shop for people to read on their electronics."

When she let loose a bubble of laughter it was genuine, surprising her. Maybe the night could end on a positive note, despite the turn of events. At least going out that night meant she knew where she stood with InuYasha. They were clearly meant to be nothing more than friends, and he was a nice guy so that wouldn't be an issue. She'd just have to work on controlling her libido around him, because sitting next to him was making her body radiate with need.

"That's not such a bad idea, Kouga." She smirked at him, and with a dry sort of voice said, "And if you find yourself out of a job when that happens you can man my café."

"Are you coming on to me Kagome," Kouga questioned.

A squeak left her throat, because her words registered in her brain only after he brought it up. It kind of did sound like she was hitting on him with some ridiculous sort of bookish euphemism. The blush that stole across her cheeks was too warm, and she resisted the urge to bring her hands up to her face to hide behind them. At least she could blame the alcohol for that.

"No. I –" She cut herself off, coming to the realization that the only way she could get better at flirting was if she practiced a bit. The two and a half glasses of Whiskey Sour that were swirling around in her belly really did help with giving her a bit of courage. That had to be why when she leaned forward in the booth she hardly took notice of the way her cleavage nearly touched the table. "Only if you want me to."

Her words seemed to slide off her tongue in the same tone she had often heard Kikyou use. The older girl would be proud, and Kagome moved her gazer to see if Kikyou had heard only to see that her attention was so focused on InuYasha that it was like she was practically eye-fucking him right there. A swelling feeling ran through her stomach, rising steadily into her throat, and she fought against the urge to vomit.

 _It's going to be okay_ , she reminded herself, and she tried to focus again on Kouga. It worked, at least a little bit, because the warmth of his gaze made it hard for her to focus on anything but the embarrassment it made her feel. Maybe the flirting was a bad idea, because she really wasn't ready for that yet. It also wouldn't do her any good to lead Kouga on, and give him the wrong idea about who she was as a person.

She was all over the place that night. Maybe she was coming down with the flu. Her skin felt a little clammy, but that could be chalked up to the nerves she was suffering from.

Before Kouga could answer her brash statement, Kikyou was announcing that she had to use the 'ladies room' as she slid out of the far side of the booth. It only took Kagome two seconds to comprehend what that meant, and she stood up as well. That was perfect, she and Kikyou really needed to talk and what better place to do that than in the bathroom. It was one of the places that housed a million secrets, her telling Kikyou she didn't know how to flirt would just be a minor one. She'd figure out whether or not she wanted to tell Kikyou about her feelings for InuYasha when they got inside the sanctity of the restroom.

The following instant happened like a slap in the face. One second she was bending over to grab her clutch off the seat next to InuYasha, and the moment she tossed him a tentative smile Kikyou's voice cut through the static fuzz that had taken up residence in her brain. Throughout it all, InuYasha continued to stare at her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about it, Kagome." The smile Kikyou shot her came in the form of slow slipping lips with a fluttering of hooded eyelashes that spoke more words than Kagome wanted to hear. And just like that she felt like she was going to throw up all over again. "InuYasha will take me."

Maybe a slap in the face was too soft of an analogy, because it certainly felt like her chest had been run through with a blunt shaft. While it may not be sharp, if worked hard enough it could still maim. That was how she felt, and her lips floundered for words as she tried to process what had just been said. Nothing helped. She felt her stomach swirl while she forced herself to remain calm.

When the mentioned escort began to exit her side of the booth, her eyes traveled to him once more. Her nose burned from the smell of him and how close he was to her, but she refused to let that bother her. Bringing her eyes to his was difficult, but she tried to keep her expression as neutral as she could manage. It was hard when it felt like a meat cleaver had went a full round with her heart. Too much pain to breathe normally, and yet she managed a half smile and a nod of her head.

Not that he would have noticed, with the way he was dutifully avoiding her gaze.

She realized that hurt more than anything else that had happened in the last few minutes, because it meant that all those weeks spent texting him meant nothing. It didn't matter though, because Kagome would get over it eventually. He was just a crush that she would have to let die, while maybe possibly hearing about his exploits with one of her friends.

If she gagged that had nothing to do with him. The alcohol just choose that moment to roll inside of her.

It felt too weird, too raw, and she thought it was taking too long for them to just leave. They were dragging out her pain, trampling over her heart even though neither of them knew it.

She smiled in an attempt to hide everything, because if they wanted some time alone together who was she to stop them? Some girl he met briefly at a bar and decided to exchange some harmless flirtatious text messages with? It meant nothing, and further more Kagome had no claim over him. If anything she was probably just a way for him to pass the time when boredom struck. Convincing herself of that fact was taking more effort than it should.

She wished he hadn't been so attentive though. Stupidly, she had felt cherished because of his words, but he hadn't even bothered to call her. That's really what it boiled down to, because not much effort had been extended on either of their parts. Maybe she would have been better off not bringing Kikyou that night, but she was really kind of grateful for it all. If he was the type of guy who smudged a good connection for every prettier model that came along then she would be better off knowing sooner rather than later.

That fake smile was still plastered across her face, and her cheekbones felt like they might fall off. They really needed to move along, and she figured the only way that was going to happen was if she made it happen.

"If you let him, Kikyou, he'd probably take you much further than the bathroom." She threw in a wink, even though it made her physically ill. With all the nausea she felt that night she had to be catching something. It was flu season after all.

The look InuYasha flung towards her was not in the least bit subtle, and she could clearly see it even though she was actively trying to avoid looking at him. It didn't make any sense, but he was probably feeling a little bit guilty about the way things turned out. Later she would let him know that she didn't hold any of it against him. After all, Kikyou was beautiful, posed, and vivacious. InuYasha wouldn't be the first person Kagome was interested in that got swept up in all of that. She doubted he would be the last. Men were drawn to Kikyou, whereas they passingly noticed Kagome. It was nobody's fault, and Kikyou was a good enough person that if Kagome ever called for a hands off she abided by that. She just hadn't thought about laying down such rules for the situation she had found herself in.

Kikyou gave a short little laugh before making her way towards the bathroom, but InuYasha wasn't as quick with his movement. She felt his gaze burning into the side of her face, and she realized that she was standing there like she was waiting for something. He probably felt bad for her, and she just felt awkward.

Taking a few steps forward she replaced her old seat with a new one next to Kouga as he slid in to the far side to accommodate her.

 _It is safer this way_ , she told herself.

Despite her efforts to ignore him, InuYasha hadn't yet moved, Kikyou called his name while standing near the hallway that lead to the restrooms, and Kagome needed another drink. Soon, preferably.

It seemed that she had to do everything herself, but that's what wingmen, or wingwomen as it was, were for.

"Go on," she encouraged. The smile she forced out was limp, and it probably appeared more like a grimace than anything. She really didn't think he caught on to that though, he was probably much to engrossed in Kikyou's charm. Her words didn't push him forward like she thought they would, instead they seemed to have the opposite effect. The next move he made was back towards the booth, and she knew it was out of friendly concern. At least she knew the nice guy she had been texting was still a part of his mannerisms. Maybe just being friends wouldn't be all that difficult.

"I'll be okay, really. Kouga here will keep me company."

She had laid her hand on the aforementioned man's arm as a way to show that she was comfortable being alone with him, but InuYasha's gaze turned dark and unreadable the moment the gesture happened.

"Kagome –" InuYasha started, only to have his words cut off.

"You know she's in good company, Yash-man," Kouga said. The weight of his arm across her shoulder was almost nice in a way, letting her know that she didn't have to get through the remainder of that night alone.

The reassurances from both Kagome and Kouga didn't seem to do anything to ease InuYasha's mind, in fact Kagome thought he looked even more resolved to stay behind than ever. It was only when Kikyou's call started to draw too much attention that he turned and left.

Kagome told herself that she only imagined his reluctance.

Her head fell into her hands. "I need another drink."

"Way ahead of you." The click of glasses hitting the wooden table came a mere moment later, and she lifted her head to smile gratefully at the waitress that brought them over.

"Thank you, Kouga," she said.

"It's still slow, so I was able to flag down the waitress when you were still dealing with… whatever that was." He looked about as confused as she felt, and she offered him another smile as she took notice of the shots that accompanied her drink. "Whiskey, straight up," he said in way of explanation.

"I know I just said it, but thanks Kouga. Really." She grabbed the closest shot glass and threw it back without a second thought. It burned its way down her esophagus, but it made her feel warm. Which was a very good thing in that moment. Her fingers curled around the second shot, and she dragged it towards herself all the while asking if Kouga minded.

Holding up his hands and offering a shake of his head in lieu of an answer, she lifted the shot to her lips and took it a bit slower than the last one. The amber liquid, which she tried her hardest not to notice held a similar shade to that of InuYasha's eyes, slid into her mouth and lingered on her palette before she swallowed it down. It held a strong aftertaste, which she reveled in.

The warmth of it seeped all the way down to her fingers, and she put her focus on that rather than the hollow ache that was making a home inside of her chest.

Her head felt nice and fuzzy. It was the only solution she had at that moment to avoid her thoughts. She'd take what she could get. "I needed that more than I realized."

Kouga's arm drifted from around her shoulder to grip her waist in a sort of half-hug that she didn't really mind. He pulled her head down onto his shoulder, and eased the glass containing her Whiskey Sour to sit in front of her. "If it means anything, I really thought he liked you."

Though his words weren't exactly what she wanted to hear, she found herself nodding anyway. She had thought so too, after all.

A moment of contemplative silence fell between them. Just when she thought about broaching a new topic, Kouga said the least sensitive thing he could have come up with, "I guess it could have been Kikyou he was referring to though."

She took a long swig of her drink in an attempt to disguise the tears forming in her eyes. There was no way Kouga bought into it, because the sympathetic look in his own gaze was too telling. Suddenly, the real reason InuYasha had gotten her number became clear to her. He didn't think he had a shot with Kikyou that first night, so he went for the unsuspecting friend so that she could plant the seeds of interest within the mind of the one he truly wanted. Kagome had played right into it, she'd been wing-manning them all along and she hadn't had a clue.

Chatting up InuYasha's best qualities to Kikyou had seemed like the right thing to do, after all, friends shared those types of details. She knew it had been too good to be true, her hope had just won out over her logic. It was embarrassing how stupid she had been, and she would leave at that moment if it wouldn't make her look too sensitive. That was the last thing she needed.

For whatever reason she didn't want InuYasha to know how he'd fooled her. Her plan was to make him think that she had known what was happening the whole time, that way if InuYasha and Kikyou ended up dating it wouldn't lead to awkward hang outs. She'd always been good at putting the feelings of others before her own.

The only lesson she could learn from such a situation was the promise that she wouldn't be so stupid ever again.

"Guys have always liked Kikyou," Kagome conceded.

"I don't really see why. I've talked to both of you tonight, and while she might have that in-your-face sex appeal that some people like, I'm more interested in beautifully smart with a side of sexy."

"You're right." She brightened, feeling warmed by his assumption. "One day I'll find a man that's interested in only me."

"As far as I'm concerned you've already found him." The hand on her waist tightened and shifted, but not in a way that truly alarmed Kagome. It served to remind her just how close she was sitting to Kouga, and when he pulled her further against his body she allowed it. If she ever got over the sting of InuYasha's choice, maybe the four of them could double date. Kouga was nice enough, and that was the main reason she allowed him to hug her body against his side. Plus, the alcohol dulled her physiological reactions enough for her to think it was a good idea.

"That's really sweet of you, Kouga."

"Why wouldn't I be sweet to my woman?"

He didn't seem to notice the way her shoulders stiffened as she tried to put distance between them. The grip he held her in didn't allow for much movement, but she told herself not to panic. Kouga appeared harmless enough, if only a little possessive. And she knew that their friends would be back any minute. She hoped anyway.

She didn't think she was in a place to judge his actions, because for all she knew that was how relationships worked. It had been such a long time since she had been a part of one that she had kind of forgotten the mechanics of it. Her stomach dropped with those same first-day-of-school nerves, except much worse in the circumstances.

She _really_ didn't know what she would be getting into when she agreed to go out that night.

"I'm not your woman, Kouga."

He must have taken her monotonous warning to be something playful, because he pressed his chuckles into her hair. "It's only a matter of time."

The breath expelled from his lips felt slick against her scalp, and she gulped. Taking deep breathes to stave off her pounding heart, she kept her eyes trained forward.

"Yeah, we'll see," she murmured.

Sticking the straw into her mouth, her teeth clamped down around the plastic. Kouga seemed to take her cue and pick up his own drink, which allowed for some much needed distance between their bodies.

Using the act of taking hefty swigs from her glass, she tried to gain control over her emotions. They were burning hot and cold that night, and she really wished that she had declined InuYasha's invitation like she had originally set out to do.

Damn her fingers, her subconscious, and her heart; she wouldn't have unknowingly responded if they were any good at their jobs.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you tonight, I knew that we would have a connection. I would have backed off though, if InuYasha made you his intention, but it seems everything is working out as it should."

Ah, so apparently Kouga was a good friend in that aspect. Too bad Kikyou didn't have similar morals. Kagome really tried not to hold it against her, but it was hard not to. So what if she didn't spell out the feelings she had for InuYasha, she had thought they were fairly obvious.

 _Not obvious enough_ , a meddling voice in her brain supplied her with, and she realized that maybe it was right. Kikyou never set out to be purposefully sadistic, and being such a natural flirt the alcohol only made her affections tenfold.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing we're both here, because it would really suck to be a third wheel to their romance," she said. Hopefully her words didn't sound as bitter as they tasted.

The nod Kouga gave off was rushed and enthusiastic. She couldn't help but to grin because he looked like a bobble head.

"Perhaps they could be the third wheels to our romance?"

She couldn't bring herself to say no. Maybe it was because he looked like an injured puppy in that moment; bright eyed, and hopeful she didn't want to be the one to crush his dreams. So she settled on a neutral 'maybe' that meant things could go either way. It wasn't a lie, for who knows? Perhaps Kouga would end up being the 'one'. The 'one' meaning that after a three year long dry spell, she'd finally see some action.

Studying all night didn't lead her to many potential prospects. Once again, that was her own fault.

Besides, it would do all of them a huge favor if Kagome kept Kouga's attention on her. He might not make her light up the way InuYasha did, but she couldn't say that his attention to her wasn't flattering; it was in a strange way. Playing the dutiful wingman to InuYasha and Kikyou wouldn't do any harm to anyone.

Except maybe herself, but she was the odd man out in that situation.

She was just going to have to do her best to make the most out of that night. At least that was what she told herself until Kikyou and InuYasha took an inordinately long time in the bathroom. That sick feeling in her stomach was stronger than ever. It felt like it had been hours since she last saw him, but it really could have only been a matter of minutes.

When they appeared in her line of sight some moments later, Kagome felt like she was able to breathe again.

Kikyou seemed to be drunker than the rest of them. She was twirling on her way back to the booth, making slow languid motions with her arms that did nothing to counteract the large smile on her face. The faux leather of the booth allowed Kikyou to slip across the seat as she settled herself into a slouched, lounge of a position opposite of Kouga and Kagome.

As soon as InuYasha slid in next to her, their bodies would be practically on top of each other, because Kikyou hadn't scooted over entirely and InuYasha would slide in the same side of the booth that she had.

The heat of Kouga's hand against her hip tightened a bit, and once again she was grateful for his offered support. A small part of her brain realized the action was probably more possessive than protective, but the shots had worked their way through her system enough that she felt too tipsy to call him on it. Besides, it was good to be wanted, and she was getting to that point of inebriation where it didn't matter who was doing the wanting.

InuYasha leisurely made his way towards the booth, the square set of his shoulders at odds with his slow gait. Instead of sliding into the seat like his female companion had done moments before, he stopped right next to the table. Even though Kagome gave him an easy enough smile, it didn't stop the glare that he had directed towards her and Kouga.

The heated look didn't offer much else in way of any discernable emotion, but from the looks of it she would guess that he wanted her to move. She stared back at him, cutting her eyes to the other side of the table to let him know what needed to happen next. If she were to move it would leave the girls on one side and the guys on the other.

That's not how wingmen worked, and she resolved herself to be the best damn wingman there ever was.

InuYasha's glare didn't let up, and he looked about two seconds away from yanking her away from Kouga. That didn't make any sense.

Adopting a somewhat softer gaze, she tried to reason with him through looks alone. "It's alright," she willed her eyes to say, "I've got this."

The growl that ripped from InuYasha's throat was unexpected, causing her to jolt against Kouga in shock. It took her a moment to realize how furious he appeared at the turn of events. She didn't understand, and he wasn't doing a thing to hide his emotions.

 _What is he playing at_ , she wondered.

Finally, he made a move, and she breathed a quick sigh of relief only to realize he wasn't going the right way. He slid into the side of the booth that she was on, nearly smashing her body between his and Kouga's as he practically sat on top of her.

The heat and smell of him curled around her, she did her best to ignore it. It was taunting her with promises of all the things she couldn't have.

For Kikyou's part, she hardly seemed to notice that she was alone on one side of the booth. She was such a happy drunk that nothing could faze her through her buzz. It made Kagome smile, because at least someone was happy.

Kagome turned her attention back to Kouga as soon as Kikyou leaned her body over the table to better chat with InuYasha. She told herself that things would work out, but even though she tried to pay attention to Kouga there was still a large part of her that could tell that InuYasha was not an avid participant in the conversation taking place at her side. In fact, she could almost feel his attention on her, and it made the jokes she was attempting to exchange with Kouga fall flat.

It felt like an eternity of sitting in a situation pulling at her from all sides, but she was thankful when Kikyou's drunken mind decided they needed better music. She was right. The slow jazz music that had been pouring over the speakers was making the somber mood at the table that much heavier, and Kagome just wanted something uplifting.

With Kikyou gone to request a song from the DJ, there was only silence remaining between the remaining three occupants at the table. Kagome glanced at the two males out of the corner of her eyes, seeing both of their focus was on her. She shifted uncomfortably, debating the merits of sliding under the table and escaping out the front door.

"Did you guys go to the same college then," she asked. She really wanted to break the standoff that was going on, but neither guy made a move to answer her.

Drawing out a long sigh, Kagome perched on the edge of the seat trying not to touch either of the guys more than she had to. She used a straw to work the ice around in her empty glass. When it got that way she couldn't say, because the night was far too stressful.

If only she had left when she had the chance.

"Kouga," InuYasha said, "You should go get us another round of drinks, because I don't think we'll be seeing the waitress around for a while."

"I'm a little busy, Yasha," Kouga replied. "I'll get the next round."

Quirking an eyebrow at the latter responder, Kagome gave a soft smile of thanks. Kouga was grinning right back at her. Even though she didn't feel any butterflies around him, he offered a peaceful reprieve in tense situations. It was nice. As weird as that might sound.

With her eyes making the effort to remain trained on Kouga, she couldn't see InuYasha's expression, so she wasn't sure whether the tightened quality of his voice was a part of her imagination or not. He didn't sound nearly as flippant as he was trying to let on when he told Kouga he hadn't even bothered to open up a tab yet.

The dark haired man conceded to that point, standing up and rapping the table with his knuckles as he promised to come back in a minute.

"Kouga," she called as he began to walk away. InuYasha's body drew tight next to hers, and Kouga whirled around with a bright face. Their body language battled one another's with the same intensity that her emotions were. "No shots this time."

She didn't think she needed any more assistance with her dropping emotions. The Whiskey Sour she was downing would be enough.

With a nod and a grin Kouga made his way over to the bar to get another round of drinks going for them. It had gotten quite packed since Kikyou and InuYasha had come back from the bathroom, so Kagome knew she couldn't necessarily count on Kouga's timely return.

A strange mixture of relief and tension took over the air as soon as they were left alone. The relief seemed to be flowing from InuYasha, whereas the tension was emanating from Kagome in tidal waves. Dully, Kagome noticed that it was the first time they had ever been alone. It was safe to say that she was not sure how to feel about the development after the drastic turn the night had taken.

Pushing all thoughts aside, Kagome ran her fingers over the hem of her dress. The pale fabric made her legs look more tan in the dim light of the bar, but that wasn't what drew her attention. It suddenly felt too short, and she wished that she had been smart enough to wear pants. Tracing lines in the lace, she avidly avoided looking in InuYasha's direction.

When she did look up from her lap, focusing all of her attention on Kouga's back as he waited at the bar seemed like a safer option. Even though he was some ten feet away at that moment, Kagome drew a bit of serenity from knowing she wouldn't be alone with InuYasha for long.

Breath on her ear snapped her attention back to the present, and she whirled towards him just enough to notice that he had moved even closer to her. She couldn't escape him if she wanted to, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to.

"What are you doing, Kagome," he whispered.

The warmth of his words seeped into her skin, and she found herself shivering as a response. His moist breath felt so good on her, a stark contrast to how Kouga's had felt, but she really wished that she wasn't put in such a sticky situation. InuYasha seemed to be more of a player than she had originally thought if he was going to try and take on two friends in one night.

There was no way she could be friends with him if that's how it turned out. There would be too much pain on her side of the spectrum.

As she mulled over his words, she found that she was confused by them. She was confused by his actions, by the shaky quality of his voice, and just overall confused about the entire situation.

That thought was what spurred her into turning towards him completely, and the lost look that pulled across his features softened her up the tiniest it bit. It did nothing to ease her confusion though.

"I'm having a drink with friends, I suppose," she whispered back. Her tone was soft and playful, like they were sharing secrets. There was a chance that they were, she didn't know what to make of any of it. He could read into it however he wanted to.

The answer she gave didn't seem to placate him, because his eyes flashed with a fire she was not expecting. For a moment she could have sworn they turned red. On closer inspection, they looked dark amber, like the shot of whiskey she had contemplated over before. He took a moment to amend his thoughts, and when he spoke his voice was as dark as his eyes. "Why are you all over Kouga?"

A sharp breath was pulled into her lungs, and she felt like gasping and laughing all at the same time. Confusion was the least complicated emotion that she was feeling in that moment, and she couldn't bring herself to attempt to figure out why he was asking such a question. She thought the answer would be obvious by that point.

"Isn't that why I'm here," she asked.

The look he gave her told her how stupid she was, and she certainly felt that way.

"Why would you think that?" His voice came out in a hiss, and she shrank away from him startled.

The way he worded it, and with the way he sounded, she was beginning to wonder if she had imagined everything up to that point. Like he had been dutifully playing the doting admirer, and she had been the one that left him out to dry. She couldn't remember giving Kouga her phone number, but who was she to judge when he was staring at her with such a wounded puppy expression. His ears were even drooping.

Was she the one who had somehow severed their connection?

All of it was giving her a headache. Her fingers lifted to pinch the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger while she tried to organize her thoughts. It took her a moment before answering, because she was trying to figure out what was real and what was fake.

"You and Kikyou seemed to be hitting it off, so I've been doing my job as wingman to make sure that you had the proper setup to flirt." The next bit brought the taste of bile into her throat once again. She was getting far too familiar with the flavor. "Or hookup. Or whatever."

If she thought he looked like a wounded puppy before, it was nothing to the way his expression morphed at her words. One would have thought she just shattered the most beloved object in his house.

How was he making her feel like she did something wrong? She didn't know what was happening anymore.

The look he graced her with spoke of hurt, yes, but it also made her feel like she was an idiot child standing in a sea of adults. She really wished Kouga or Kikyou would come back to the table, because things were just getting more confusing by the minute. All the drinks she had had combined with the shots she had downed all made her feel unequipped to handle such a complicated situation.

She felt afraid that her emotions might be too out of whack for her to grab hold of. There was a chance that she would burst out crying at any moment. InuYasha's stare wasn't helping, especially when his eyes took on a softer look the longer the gazed at her. Her resolve weakened right along with it, flying out the window along with her doubts the moment that he spoke.

"Kagome," he breathed, "Kikyou and I –"

Sometimes karma could be a real bitch, because she knew that a minute ago she had been wishing to no longer be alone with InuYasha but Kikyou was back and things only got weirder from her. Because Kikyou was sliding into the same side of the both that Kagome and InuYasha were on.

As much as she wanted to know what he was going to say, she was kind of glad that she didn't have to hear it. She was already feeling unstable, hearing what exactly was happening between InuYasha and Kikyou might be the breaking point.

The fact that InuYasha stopped talking the moment Kikyou was near sent bells off in her head, even though he was clearly doing all that was in his power to keep the older girl from touching him. Unfortunately for that to happen, InuYasha was forced right up against Kagome, and that was a sensation overload that she wasn't prepared for. Her heart beat loudly in her chest, and a flush swept across her cheeks as desire coated her veins. She needed to get away before she did something she would regret.

It only took her a moment to slide out of the opposite side so that she could seat herself on the empty bench on the other bench of the booth. With any luck the distance would allow her to get her head on straight, though it also seemed to grant her a front row seat to the InuYasha/Kikyou show. The pain in her chest was back, and she really wished she could just get rid of her heart to make herself feel normal again.

Catching eyes with InuYasha, Kagome found that he looked like he wanted to protest. His jaw jutted forward, only for him to bite his tongue. Smiling sadly, Kagome realized no matter what happened at the end of the night, she wasn't going to just get over him easily.

Giving him a brief nod in understanding, Kagome turned her smile towards Kouga as he returned like a knight in shining armor wielding four overflowing drinks. Somehow he managed not to spill a drop. She found that to be really impressive, and she had never been more grateful to see anybody than she was to see him in that moment. She could kiss him. That was if she had any desire to do so at all. Unfortunately, she didn't, and therefore her lips would stay horribly unfulfilled that night. Something she hadn't really thought would happen going into it.

Even though she did her best to engage in conversation, she couldn't keep her mind off InuYasha. He sat straight across from her, and every time she happened to glance over at him or shared in a conversation with him he stared at her as though she was the last drink of water on the earth. Which would have painted an entirely different if Kikyou wasn't hanging off his arm and whispering in his ear. The real kicker was that he didn't ever shake her off.

Kagome wasn't interested in playing mind games, so she devoted most of her attention to Kouga.

By the time they called it a night, Kagome had decided that she had a good enough time. Her expectations had been too high, therefore they were bound to let her down. Other than InuYasha's confusing display of not knowing which girl he wanted the most, the conversation flowed well, the laughs came quick, and most importantly the drinks were free.

No tears were spilt and no fights were had. It was enough positives to chalk up a good night, and Kagome had no room to complain over what if's and maybe's.

Kikyou, as per her usual motives, drank more than she probably should have. She was conscious enough, but she was extra loud and not at all coordinated.

Kagome had a feeling that she wasn't going to remember all that much come morning. That was the reason she was to be found with her arm wrapped around the taller girls waist as she tried to direct her outside.

Somewhere behind her she could hear the hushed voices of InuYasha and Kouga as they talked about whatever it was guys talked about after a night out drinking with girls. Kagome didn't really care, she had her hands full. Literally.

Her ears perked when she heard her name come out of a certain amber eyed male's lips, but she put all her focus in maneuvering Kikyou through the door she was holding open. There had been enough heartache that night, and she was pretty sure she was set for a while. With the voices of their male companions rising, it began to sound pretty heated, and if they were saying her name she doubted it was something she wanted to hear.

The argument eventually came to a stop, and if Kagome had to place a wager she would say that InuYasha won if Kouga's huffy, half-assed agreement was anything to go by.

It really was none of her concern, and she made up her mind to just work on making it home in one piece. After she was able to get Kikyou situated on the bus bench outside of the bar, she turned towards the road where she would be able to quickly hail a cab since her hands were free of all five foot and ten inches of drunkenness.

"Do you need a ride," InuYasha asked.

She had started to lift her hand to flag down an obnoxious yellow vehicle, but his unexpected words had forced her arm to freeze in a sort of half wave that made it look like she was suffering from a muscle cramp. A part of her had thought he had left without saying goodbye. "No, thank you." She offered up a thin lined tilt to the corners of her lips that she supposed could be classified as a smile in some circles. "I'm not really comfortable with drunk driving."

The laugh he gave was lighter than anything she had heard all night, and she eyed him as if he was crazy. With the way he had been acting she wouldn't find it all that surprising. He ran more hot and cold than her emotions had been that night, and that was saying something.

"I wouldn't be the one driving, Kagome." He had a warm sort of smile on his lips, one that spoke of fondness and she felt her stomach flutter. "I have a driver, and it really wouldn't be any issue for him to take the two of you home as well. It's on the way."

She looked down at her black peep toes, trying to decide what the best course of action would be. He was being nice; if she took him up on the offer she wouldn't have to pay the ridiculous fare and she wouldn't have to deal with a drunk Kikyou all on her own. It didn't sound like such a bad plan when she put it in layman's terms. She agreed with little shown reluctance, but she told him if there was any inconvenience at all then they would be fine taking a cab.

He grinned as if he had just won the lottery and he flipped open his phone to make arrangements with his driver.

Kagome eyed him for a moment, taking in his long, lean frame using the city as a backdrop. The way the lights hit him made it seem like he was practically glowing, and she realized once again how breathtaking he truly was. It was a shame that nothing would come of the two of them. Like all relationships, they had tried and failed. It was just the way things went sometimes.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she moved to go sit next to Kikyou on the bench. Before her skin touched the cool metal of the seat, a hand grabbed her keeping her upright.

"We really need to talk, Kagome."

His voice was warm in the cool night air, but despite that she felt that trickle of fear slide down her spine. Any argument she had would be ineffective, she could tell by his tone. The words he spoke would have sounded ominous no matter who said them, or what the circumstances were. It just so happened that it was him saying them, and he seemed to cause her heart to stutter even though she knew better.

"Yeah, okay," she said. She was not sure what to think of whatever it was he had to say, so she let him tug her body against his own. The warmth he offered was something she didn't want to walk away from, which was the only reason she so willingly followed after him.

"Keep an eye on Kikyou will you, Kouga?"

That uneasy feeling of rejection continued to build within her chest the further away they walked. Whatever it was he wanted to say to her, it had to be bad if he needed to put that much distance between them and their friends. She hadn't cried yet that night, but she wasn't sure how much longer that would be true.

She followed him into a secluded alleyway just a block away from where they had been standing. It was dark with the only visible light being cast by the streetlamps some twenty feet away, so they stood in more shadow than light.

When they stopped walking Kagome was unprepared, and she waddled a bit on her heels. Strong arms wrapped around her before she could lose anymore of her balance.

"Thank you," she murmured.

It took only a second for her to get the words out, but she barely had enough time to do that before his lips were on her skin. The way his arms wound around her pulled her raw feelings into perspective, and she realized that she wanted to be in his arms. The issue lay with him, and his inability to decide what he wanted. No matter how she felt about him, it wasn't worth the pain he could cause her when he decided he had had enough.

"InuYasha," she breathed when his lips latched onto a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear. Her knees buckled, and she clung to him as she tried to push him away at the same time. It was a strange to have to counterproductive emotions pushing against her chest, but she needed him close and far away all at the same time. The whole situation was baffling, and she didn't know what to do with herself.

InuYasha's fervent seduction trailed further up her neck, sucking and nipping against the edge of her jaw. The longer his lips stayed against her flesh, the further she fell for him. Though as amazing as it felt, it was that same wet suction that she craved that forced her thoughts to finally pull into focus enough to form words.

"Wait," she sighed, "InuYasha, what are we doing?"

His lips pulled into a smile against the skin of her neck as he griped her tighter against him. "What we've been waiting weeks to do."

The fluttering in her stomach ticked up at his words, and she would have melted into him if it weren't for the memory of his earlier actions. She wasn't going to be that girl, she had promised herself that. If he wanted both her and Kikyou he wasn't going to get it, because she couldn't live that way. She wasn't built like that. "But Kikyou–"

Her words are sucked from her lips by InuYasha's probing tongue. The wet appendage swirled inside of her mouth, tasting and flicking against every piece of her. Kissing InuYasha was better than she had imagined, his lips were soft yet firm as they folded against her own. It caused a moan to ripple from deep within her belly.

He pulled back before she could think to put a stop to it, smiling at her the same way she remembered from their meeting. It was seductive and spontaneous, and it brought the spinning butterflies in her stomach to a roaring tornado. She was so screwed, there was no way she was going to be able to tell him no if he kept looking at her like that.

"I want you, Kagome. You have to know that," he said. A sweet kiss was placed on the tip of her nose as he smiled at her with soft eyes. "I only played nice with Kikyou for your sake, because she is your friend." He searched her eyes for a moment in an attempt to read her. "I assume that's what you were doing with Kouga?"

His words shocked her to the point of stillness, and her arms hung limp over his shoulders as she tried to decipher what he was telling her. If he was to be believed, then she had spent the whole evening wallowing for nothing. The more minutes that passed the more she felt like a fool that made up something that wasn't there. With the way that InuYasha was looking at her, she had to have imagined the whole Kikyou attraction. There was a fire in his eyes that spoke of his desires, desires for her, and she wanted to drown in them.

A quick flick of her tongue across her lips drew InuYasha's gaze, and that was all she needed to steel her resolve. She wanted InuYasha, and she was going to have him.

The next time their lips met Kagome felt a fire in her belly that surged outward to her fingertips. It took over the numb feeling the drinks had left her with, and replaced it with an addicting heat. Flames danced inside of her as their tongues tangled. The warmth of his mouth caused her to mewl, and her hands grappled at his shirt as she pressed against him further. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, which was why her fingers curled into his biceps as she hooked her thigh around him.

Strong hands caressed beneath her coat, painting strokes of heat against her body as he drew her further into the hard lines of his body. There was no space for air between them as she arched her hips towards him, and she found that was just the way she wanted it to be. She needed to feel everything he had to offer. Nothing else mattered.

"You're amazing," InuYasha muttered into her lips.

The vibration of his words against the pillows of her lips tasted sweet, and she echoed his sentiments in the form of an approving hum that came out more like a moan. She wasn't even sure there were words involved.

The cold air disappeared around them, only to be replaced by the heat of their embrace. Feeling his body against her own was heaven, and when his hands slid down to dig into the curve of her ass she wasn't sure anything could feel better.

She was wrong; hopelessly, desperately wrong because when he lifted her and pulled both of her legs to rest around his waist she was closer to an orgasm than she had ever been while fully clothed.

"Gods, I want you so much," InuYasha breathed against her lips.

The need he felt for her was palpable on his breath, and she sucked the flavor into her mouth on a heady kiss.

His hips ground against her covered core with enough enthusiasm for her to feel how much he wanted her. Long and thick, even though the layers that stood between. Kagome arched down, swirling her hips against the bulge that rubbed her most intimate of places.

It was all the stimulation she needed to make up her final decision. In that moment it didn't matter that they were in an alleyway in the middle of the city with their friends just around the corner. All that mattered was the fact that InuYasha was there with her, pressing against her and whispering the words she had never dreamed she wanted to hear.

"Please fuck me InuYasha," she pleaded.

Her lips formed a teasing pout as she pressed them into the curve of his jaw. A quick flash of her tongue allowed for her to taste the salt of his skin, and she moaned out at the feeling it brought to her chest. The feel of him against her was divine, and she craved more than what was being offered. He was everything she had thought and more; if she wasn't able to be with him in that instant she didn't think she would survive. "Please take me right here. I can't wait any longer. I need you. _Please_."

The words were like nothing she had ever spoken before. Rushed and filled with the sweet promise of indescribable pleasure, she didn't have time to be embarrassed over them because the sound of his zipper being pulled down filled the air. It was obvious that he felt the same intense need that she did, because he wasted no time in pushing aside the lace of her panties before sliding his length inside of her.

Squelching muscles gave way to surging hardness as he pressed forward, and her neck spasmed as she took all that he had to offer. It had been so long, and the initial stretch of unused muscles might have been considered painful if she hadn't have been so wet. As it was, he slid into her with ease due to how ready she had been.

In that moment, with his hips pumping firmly against her own, Kagome was able to admit how much she needed him. Because it was more than just a want. The way his body fit into hers, and the way he seemed to know exactly where to touch was more than she could handle. Her breath stuttered out of her lungs as she balanced her responding thrusts between his body and the wall. It felt so good, too good maybe, and the keening moan she let loose told him how much she was enjoying herself.

"Oh!" Her breath hitched in surprise when he hoisted her higher against the wall, pulling the fabric of her panties tight against her hip bone as his fingers splayed against her pulsing clit. The heaviness of her head was too much to bear, and she pressed her forehead against his shoulder as she panted out her thoughts on his sweet torture.

Sounds of their sex seemed to echo around them as it bounced off the cement walls of the shadowed alleyway. They weren't attempting to be quiet, and the growls and whimpers pleasantly filled the heady air around them.

The slap of his hardened length sinking into her wet heat called to her in a way that she knew she had to answer, and she moaned out her praises at the feel of him. Everything was too good and too much for her to handle because she wasn't even given time to revel in the feel of their vigorous coupling before she was falling over the edge with him right behind her.

Not that she would ever complain about the intensity of their meeting, it was more than she had hoped for.

Sliding down from her perch on his body with the aide of his gentle hands, Kagome found that her legs had turned to jelly sometime during the moment when she was riding him like her life depended on it and the time it took for them to catch their breath. She leaned against him, offering up a small smile as he pressed a warm kiss to her forehead.

"Let's get back. I'm sure the car's waiting for us by now," he said.

She nodded. The high she was feeling had spread through her like a fuzzy cloud, and she would probably do anything he asked in that moment as long as he kept his arms wrapped around her.

By the time they rounded the corner the car InuYasha called for was parked at the curb with Kouga and Kikyou already loaded inside.

The same feeling of contentment swept through her as she and InuYasha climbed in and seated themselves on the remaining bench. Barely taking notice of the dozing Kikyou and petulant Kouga, Kagome leaned against the warmth InuYasha offered to her. There was no need for any more words to be exchanged, causing her to firmly envelop herself over hanyou as the car made its way to the informed destination.

With InuYasha's arms holding her, Kagome found herself drifting in and out of consciousness while he placed sweet kisses against the crown of her head. She had never felt more comfortable in her life than she did at that moment, and she wished that she could stay in his embrace forever.

Unfortunately the moment was forced to end when the car pulled to a stop in front of her apartment building. Sitting up with a smile, Kagome gave InuYasha a quick peck to the lips before turning to Kouga with an embarrassed sort of smile. She might have been rash that evening, but everything ended as it should. He had to understand that.

"Thank you for talking with me Kouga," she said. "And thank you both for the drinks." Directing her next words to the one with silver hair, she placed a quick tap to his cupids bow before moving towards the exit, "I'll see you soon hopefully."

She made to slide out of the car only to have InuYasha's arms pull her into another embrace. His lips were against hers before she could react, and she melted into him one more time before pulling away. The smile that stretched across her face was mirrored in his own look.

"Please tell me I can walk you in," InuYasha said.

A giggle erupted from her throat before she shook her head in answer. She felt light and happy as the turmoil of the night faded to nothing. "As much as I would love that, I know for a fact you wouldn't be leaving any time soon if that were to happen. It's safer for us to say our goodbyes in here."

His bottom lip jutted out in a cute little pout that forced her to kiss him one last time before making her retreat.

"I see your point, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Maybe next time," she promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that. We can discuss when that will be when I call you tomorrow night."

Leaning in through the open door to kiss him once more, Kagome stood to her full height in order to hoist Kikyou's drowsy form up and over the curb. The taller girl had been battling with a drunken stupor since the moment they had exited the bar, and Kagome had to brace the deadweight against her shoulders in order to maneuver towards the door.

Taking a quick glance behind her as she moved, she could see that InuYasha was smiling at her. She gave a nod and a smile of her own before making her the three step climb that would lead her to the entrance.

A groan alerted Kagome to Kikyou's alertness as she scanned the key to unlock the building, and the younger girl gave off a chuckle as she asked Kikyou how she was doing.

"I'm good," Kikyou drawled, "because there is no way he won't text me now, Kags."

Fumbling in her search for the door handle, Kagome tried her best to decipher Kikyou's words. She was not sure what to make of them, but that sick feeling from earlier swirled against the linking of her stomach. They were moments away from entering the building, and Kagome hurried her movements knowing that she would need to be inside when she heard Kikyou's confession.

As she pulled open the front door and began to shove Kikyou's giggling form through the opening, Kagome finally asked the question that was eating away at her heart: "What does that mean?"

There was a pause as Kagome stood outside the threshold to the edifice, but that didn't faze her as much as the words that followed. "It means that I sucked him off in the bathroom. Guys always text a girl after that."

If Kagome felt sick before it was nothing compared to the feeling she was suffering from in that moment. She was certain that she was about to throw up, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol. She needed to be inside so she could shut the door, and she practically shoved Kikyou out of the entryway in her effort to put some distance between them and the object of her pain.

Knowing she was glutton for punishment, Kagome couldn't help but to chance a glance at the man who shattered her heart without even trying. To see him smiling and waving at her from the car was more than she could bear, and she felt a tear slip free from her eye as soon as they fell on him.

An ache in her chest forced her to turn away, and Kagome knew there was no need to ask what a guy did for a girl when she had sex with him behind the bar. The sick feeling in her chest told her that would warrant a phone call.

By the time she convinced herself to make her way through the door, she was able to get control over her nausea. She felt tired, and she didn't know what she did to warrant the horrible treatment she had just been subjected to but she hoped that she would never have to go through it again. It was a moment she wished to burn from her memory, and that thought prompted her to cast one more glance towards the man who flipped her world upside down with a handful of text messages and sex.

There was no hiding the despair that welled up inside of her, and she was certain it was something he could read. If she had any doubt about Kikyou's words, they would have vanished the moment she saw him scrambling out of the car faster than she had ever seen anyone move before. It's obvious he knew the reason behind her hopeless look, because his own visage looked worse than she felt.

He raced towards her, but she wasn't going to give him the chance to lure her in again with sweet words and smooth caresses. She had already made that mistake once, and it painted her the fool she never wanted to become. Stepping further inside the building, she allowed the heavy door to fall shut behind her before he could even think about touching her again. She already felt filthy, his touch would only make it worse.

Heavy fists pounded against the door and she could hear his pleas for her to open up and let him explain, but a simple shake of her head that he could see through the slit of window on the door was the only response she could muster. There was an emptiness inside of her that seemed ridiculous when compared to the amount of time they knew each other.

She knew what she needed: she needed time, she needed space, but most of all she needed to be away from InuYasha.

Mouthing a sad goodbye through tears that made it hard to see, Kagome allowed herself to finally turn away. She guided Kikyou to their apartment, and put her to bed before making her way to her own room. It was only then that she allowed her tears to fall.

She really needed to learn to listen to her brain, because her heart was nothing more than a fool when it came to love.

###

END PT. 2

AN:/ Again, I apologize for any errors. Hopefully my newer stories won't be so glaring.


	3. Signature

**Title:** The Basics of Texting

 **Universe:** AU

 **Relationship:** Inu/Kag allusions to Inu/Kik and Kouga/Kag

 **Summary:** Exchanging text messages in one thing, meeting is another thing entirely, and Kagome isn't sure she is prepared. Plus she's been feeling a little out of sorts ever since she met him, and she's not sure she can explain it.

PART 3:

###

The act of moving forward was never something that Kagome excelled at. If she got a bad grade on an assignment she would redo it on her own terms just to make sure that she knew how it was done, and she certainly didn't move passed the strife's found in everyday life. That just wasn't how she operated.

As much as it pained her to admit it, and she would never do so aloud, she was not over InuYasha. There really shouldn't even be anything for her to get over anyway, a one night stand did not mean the world was coming to an end. Even if her heart told her otherwise. She really needed to stop listening to the muscular organ that often lead her astray, it always got too invested in relationships.

The static buzz of her phone on the desktop didn't cause elation to fill her in the way it would have a mere four weeks ago, but she was no longer ignoring it either.

It had taken her less than a week before she started responding to InuYasha's incessant text messages. After all, she had enjoyed their conversations immensely before everything had turned sour, and she found that they might be able to hold a tentative friendship if he would only stop flirting with her. He wasn't the type to let things go easily if his actions were anything to go by. The trait she had once found admirable in others was beginning to annoy her and break her heart all at the same time.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to concentrate until she at least looked at the message, she decided it would be best to take a break from her assigned reading. She'd been staring at the same paragraph for the last few minutes, and her eyes were beginning to cloud over.

 **How's your day going, beautiful?**

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The man sure was persistent, she would give him that. Even when she had taken to sending him some less than friendly responses, he would remain upbeat. It had made it hard for her to stay mad at him, especially when she finally came to terms with the fact that they had never been exclusive or anything close to it.

So maybe he was a bit of a pig and a major ass, but it wasn't like he had cheated on her. Leading her on wasn't much of a crime, because it was her who had bought into it. No intentions had ever been made clear. He was doing as bachelors often did; living the single life and playing the field. She had been unfortunate enough to get caught up in the crosshairs, and as long as she did her best to not get wedged in his trap again she was sure that talking with him wouldn't cause her any more harm. Her decision was also made easy by the fact that not talking to him had led to a panic attack that only let up once she replied to a text from him.

It only made it difficult the more he would try and get her to see him time and time again; she was lucky to always have an excuse on hand, otherwise she would refuse without sparing him any soft feelings.

Shoving her books aside, Kagome decided it was time to get some food in her system if she was going to be of any use later on. There was a deep headache forming between her temples; it would only get worse if she didn't get protein in her stomach. She typed out a quick response to her text-mate while making her way towards the kitchen.

The reply she typed was purposeful in its curtness, almost clinical in its execution. She told him she was 'fine' before directing the question back to him. A whoosh of sound signaled the deliverance of her message just as she finished pouring herself a glass of lemonade.

The response was immediate, and she nearly sloshed the juice out of her cup as the vibration rattled through her pocket. Instead of checking it right away, she finished putting together a snack consisting of cheese and crackers. Munching on a few bites of her chosen provision, she pulled out her cell and slid her thumb across the screen in order to see the full message.

 **I am alright,** it read, **but I would be much better if you let me explain what happened that night.**

The familiar lurch in her chest told her she wasn't ready to hear whatever lie he may have concocted, and she typed out a response that informed him it didn't matter anymore. It was far from the truth, but it made her feel better when he dropped it. She knew that one day she might have to actually hear him out, because no matter how aloof she acted he refused to sever their connection. It was confusing, but there was a part of her that didn't want to be the one to completely cut their ties. Maybe she wasn't strong enough.

The thought of never seeing him, of never talking to him, caused her heart to pound against her ribs in such a way that made it seem like they was splitting in two.

It didn't make any sense, but she assumed it had everything to do with the fact that she had gotten closer to InuYasha than she had anyone else in years. Of course they would form a resilient bond; well at least _she_ formed a bond. She always knew she wouldn't be able to pull off a one night stand, and damn InuYasha for forcing her into that situation.

No matter how often she told herself the feeling would pass it never let up. The ache was constant, and every step she took just seemed wrong. Trying to wrap her head around why her heart hurt worse the more she pulled away from him was only causing her more of a headache. It wasn't any matter, she'd gotten pretty good at ignoring insignificant facts, and one more wouldn't do too much damage.

After all, nothing could hurt her the way Kikyou's giggles did every time a new text came in from InuYasha.

A few days after the incident, Kagome had trouble referring to it as anything but, Kikyou had started going out to dinner and bringing home someone Kagome had yet to see. She may have made it a point to avoid any possible introductions by staying over at a friend's house many nights a week or simply holing herself up in her room with headphones laid over her ears at the loudest volume.

Despite that, all signs lead to one conclusion. And that conclusion was one she didn't think she could bear. She counted herself as a traditional girl, and there was no way she could be with InuYasha if he was seeing someone else on the side. At least that was what she told herself when the urge to be with him became too much.

As much as she tried not to be mad at Kikyou, she couldn't stomach to be in the same room with her. At least not right away. Which was another reason she had spent more of her time out of the apartment than she had in it. She was trying her best to not think about her dwindling friendship too much.

Her phone pulsated the moment she stepped back into her room. For a long beat she told herself she would look at it later, her footsteps remaining slow, but the more time that past made the air feel stifling. Hands laden with plate and cup, she rushed forward to set them down on the end of her bed. She had to check, but the moment the words registered in her brain her heart lurched.

 **One day you're going to want listen to my side of the story.**

She wasn't sure if it was a threat, but it made her palms sweaty as she fought to renew her ability to swallow.

##

The pillow beneath her head was not one that she was used to. It was too soft in places, and oddly lumpy in others. Nestling her head deeper, she tried to ignore the too firm cushions beneath her body while the hum of the refrigerator kicked up behind her. She couldn't live under such conditions forever, but her promises of it being the last time never held much strength.

A sighed chuckle pulled her out of her reverie, and she whipped her neck up only to see her friend Sango standing in the kitchen with groggy eyes and a ratted ponytail. "Have a good night," she asked.

Kagome wanted to groan. It was resting in the back of her throat, but with a swallow she forced it down and replaced it with a smile. "I always do."

A critical silence followed her statement, and Kagome took the time to gingerly bring herself to an upright position. The couch had done a number on her back. Or maybe it had been the fact that she couldn't fit her body onto it without contorting into some sort of malformed cube. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she'd been sleeping on said couch for the last nine days straight.

"You're a shitty liar," Sango said.

Kagome gave a hum of agreement. "Okay, so it's not ideal but it's better than the alternative."

The alternative being listening to Kikyou and InuYasha go at it like fucking bunnies.

"You don't even know that it's him." Sango gave a huff of disappointment before moving to get herself a cup of coffee.

Kagome made to follow her but then decided against it. If she was going to get reamed for her decision-making then she was going to put some distance between them. Confrontation wasn't her strong suit. Lately, she wasn't even sure that she had a strong suit. The whole incident messed with her mind more than she cared to admit, and she was barely keeping her head afloat. It didn't matter how often she told herself that InuYasha was just some dumb guy, her heart wasn't having any of it.

"Well," Kagome countered, "we don't know that it isn't either."

There was a sigh; long, drawn out, and filled with obvious frustration that made Kagome cringe from her spot in the living room.

"Whatever," Sango grumbled, "I think we could both use some retail therapy."

She knew that her behavior grated on Sango's nerves. Over the past few weeks she had been spending more nights at Sango's than she had in a long time. While Kagome was certain that her longtime friend didn't mind the company, she _was_ pussyfooting around an unsavory situation rather than facing it head on. Sango was a good friend in all aspects, meaning that she didn't like watching someone close to her suffer. Kagome knew all of that, but she couldn't bring herself to change her behavior.

She promised herself that she would be okay with time, she just wasn't sure how much time she would need.

##

By the time Kagome and Sango went their separate ways the sun had already began to set. The chill of another fall night penetrated her faux-leather jacket as she made the short trek home.

A smile rolled across her lips when the fluttering breeze caressed the fabric of her new clothes. Sango had been right, shopping could cure almost everything. At least Kagome had convinced herself of that fact until her footsteps brought her home into sight, leaving her with an abundance of nerves rolling around in an empty stomach.

 _None of that matters_ , she told herself. A large portion of her wasn't buying into her lies.

With the help of donning a new outfit to make her feel unbreakable, Kagome had resolved to finally move forward. She had spent too long dwelling over nothing, and she wasn't going to let it rule her life anymore. Kikyou was her friend, and Kagome decided there was no way that was going to change for anything.

With the newfound determination resting firm on her shoulders she pushed her way into the building. No more avoiding; it was her new motto.

The second she shut the door behind her she could feel her brand-new motto fleeing. It was fun while it lasted, she supposed, that solid two seconds. Kind of like her relationship with InuYasha, but she really needed to stop thinking about him. Kikyou's exuberance could be spotted from a mile away, and all Kagome wanted to do was turn tail and run.

Dressed to the nine's in a sparkling top and black miniskirt, the older girl latched onto Kagome with a grip that couldn't be shaken.

"I was hoping you'd be home soon," Kikyou squeaked. "I've missed you!"

With a shaky exhalation Kagome murmured some words she couldn't quite remember doing her best to brush her friend to the side. She could always work on her non-avoidance tactics in the morning, it was getting late and she didn't want to be too groggy while she tried to make herself a better person.

The minute the excuse popped into her head Kagome's eyes drooped. That wasn't who she wanted to be, not anymore.

"There's a new club that opened up at the end of our road," Kikyou said. "Me and a few friends were going to hit it up, but I really want you to come with. It's no fun getting drunk without you."

Her answer was immediate. A flat out 'no' that resounded around the room with all the power of a stabbing knife. Kikyou even recoiled as if she had been injured, and Kagome instantly felt bad for her refusal. The bad guy was not in the room with her, she didn't need to lash out. "I wouldn't want to make you late while I work to make myself club hot."

"What are you talking about Kagome? You're dress is smoking, and I'm planning on stealing those ankle boots the second you take them off your feet. Not to mention the fact that you look like a complete badass in that leather jacket!"

She wanted to refuse, but her mouth moved faster than her brain accepting the invitation before she could put up a debate. Damn her and damn Kikyou for going for the kill shot. Compliments from Kikyou were like the epitome of wonderful; whenever someone who looked like her paid a compliment it had to be accepted, it was practically law.

##

"Are you sure this dress is club appropriate," Kagome asked for what felt like the millionth time. Her heads flitted around the loose fabric, trying to straighten the a-line as she moved.

Kikyou had decided that walking to club would pump up their blood enough that it would take a bit longer for the alcohol to take over their system, and Kagome had been too wrapped up in her head to argue. As a result the entire walk had been filled with Kagome's questions about her attire.

A smack to her hands made her drop the hem of her dress while Kikyou glared at her. "You look great damnit, now stop fussing over yourself, we're here."

The club stood to be three story's high in a building of brick. Velvet ropes cased off a line, and Kagome made to move to the back only to be tugged along behind Kikyou. "I forgot to tell you we're VIPs tonight."

It was a rare occurrence, but Kagome didn't question it. That would be her first mistake.

Her second came in the form of a weight lifting off her shoulders the second she walked into the building. She couldn't describe it, but for the past few weeks she had just felt wrong only for that feeling to suddenly vanish the moment she made it inside the stifling atmosphere of the club. It was like that time she went to hot yoga for two hours, forgetting what fresh air felt like until the moment she stepped outside and breathed it in again.

Telling herself that was the feeling of finally letting go, she moved to the bar to order two shots for herself to get the night started. Choking back the duel burn in quick succession, she smiled. Maybe coming out that night wasn't such a bad idea. She was already beginning to feel like she was having fun, something she hadn't really felt since before the incident.

"Doesn't look like my friends are here yet," Kikyou said. "Want to go dance while we wait?"

Kagome nodded, taking the offered drink out of Kikyou's hand as they weaved their way through the crowd. Finding a spot towards the back of the dance floor, Kagome began to move her hips to the beat of the music. Bass flooded the speakers, pounding out a rhythm that washed over her body like a wave. Before she knew it she was lost in the music, suckling her drink through a straw while she moved the way she wanted to.

She heard Kikyou telling her that she was going to look for her friends, but she didn't acknowledge the words other than with a nod of her head. It seemed like the music was playing just for her, and she was having a good time dancing on her own. Of course, that was the moment that she felt hands grip her waist from behind, but the touch felt warm and right so she didn't bother fighting it. Then again that might have been the alcohol talking.

The fingers were firm against her hips, radiating a heat that sent shivers all the way to her toes. She leaned into the touch, pressing her back against the body behind her as wandering hands moved to caress her stomach.

A moan slid past her lips, and desire ripped through her belly at an alarming pace. It was only when her own hands shook with the effort to control her swirling libido that she realized the drink she held had run dry. It almost felt like too much of a coincidence when a passing waiter caught her eye, but as soon as the glass left her hand she was melting into the possessive hold of the person behind her.

In that moment it didn't matter that she was potentially getting groped by a stranger, it felt nice. The promise she had made early to Sango came rushing to her mind. She had told her friend that she would try to move on. The fuzzy alcohol logic told her that a one night stand had gotten her into the mess of a situation, and a one night stand would be the thing to get her out of it. Plus, the thrill of it wasn't so bad.

God, she was such a hypocrite. But she didn't care.

Old songs blended into new songs, the pumping beat making Kagome realize that she was going to have to be the one to initiate the one night stand. The person behind her seemed content to just hold her and dance all night long, but the heating of her blood told her that wasn't going to be an option for much longer. Her skin sizzled with a heat she'd only felt with one person, but she wasn't going to question it.

With a sultry swirl executed moments after she rubbed her ass against a firm groin, her eyes locked onto molten gold framed by thick lashes. It was a shock at first, but she didn't really register what was happening until silver caught her eye in the form of cascading locks and twitching ears.

"Oh God," she whispered. The pleasurable haze left behind from their dancing warred with terror. Her voice didn't sound nearly as horrified as she felt. That was probably because she was suddenly breathless, from dancing of course.

There she had been considering a one night stand to get over her previous one night stand only to have the current one night stand _be_ the previous one. Her head hurt, and she wanted to get away but his arms felt too nice and his breath smelled of peppermints.

She leaned into him instead, ignoring the voice screaming inside of her head in favor of the rhythmic pumping of her heart. It was calling to him, she didn't feel it was right to deny her heart its pleas.

It was like an out of body experience. All the negative thoughts she had felt towards the man melted away within a matter of seconds, and it was like nothing but the two of them existed in that moment. It went against every moral notion found within her body, but she also believed in second chances. In the moment the latter seemed more important.

That was probably why when he pulled her away from the dance floor she didn't try and stop him. Nor did she cause a scene when he found a secluded corner for them to come to come to a halt.

The music was pounding in her ears, pressing against the logical part of her brain with the help of the alcohol she had consumed earlier, but that didn't mean anything because InuYasha was there. It was like in a movie.

Actually, the entire situation felt surreal in such a way that she wasn't sure what to make of it, because when he hitched her leg up and over his waist she didn't think about all the reasons it was wrong. Instead her brain was caught on all the reasons it was right.

 _He's beautiful_ , something whispered inside of her. _You crave him. You need him. You love him_. The voice inside her head was dark, whispering sadistic pleasures into her ear as his fingers trailed up her thigh. Offered warmth spread from his body to her own and she leaned into it, loving the feel of his body pressing against her own.

"Kagome," he whispered.

Hot breath puffed against the skin of her neck, and she clung to InuYasha's heaving shoulders as he panted against the crook of her neck. She was almost able to convince herself that he needed her as much as she needed him, and that was all the justification she wanted to be able to let go.

 _Show him how much he means to you_ , the voice urged. She didn't know why she listened, but the hammering music offered up its own promise of pleasure. It teased her senses, and told her there was no need to be quiet. Not there in the back of a club that no one seemed to know about.

The first moan she let loose was high pitched. It was more of a startled squeak than anything, but InuYasha seemed to revel in it all the same. His laving kisses turned deeper as he suckled the skin of her neck. Back arched against the unrelenting wall, she tried to draw him in closer. If she couldn't get closer to him she felt like she would die. It was irrational, but the man pressing her against the wall made her go against all of her better judgment. She found that she didn't care.

"Please," she pleaded. "InuYasha… Please."

That seemed to be all he needed to hear. One second his finger was toying with the lace edge of her panties and the next he tore through the barriers presented by her clothing as if it was nothing. She wasn't sure that she would have voiced disproval if she had been given the option, because the feel of him touching the moist skin of her sex as she pleaded for further was more than she could handle.

It was a good thing she had worn such a loose-fitting dress, because it hung down enough to cover the ministrations of his fingers toying with her clit. They sure were making a point of performing sexual acts in public. Where she once might have felt embarrassment, all she could focus on in that moment was the way his fingers felt curving against her labia before twirling their way inside.

"You're so wet, Kagome."

He sounded like he was in awe, but she couldn't be sure. She was too lost in the feel of his questing fingers as he searched out her clit once more. Finding it within seconds, he began to play her body like it was an instrument tailored just for him.

The noises she made weren't proper nor were they contained. They consisted of whines that crawled out of her throat, followed by begging that sounded too wanton to be coming from her own body. She knew that she had to be making the pleas for him not to stop because InuYasha kept pulling her body closer to his own while biting at the flesh of her neck.

Their bodies were flush, pulled taut together in a way that had to make it difficult on his questing fingers, but he didn't seem to mind. With her head rolling frantically against the hard wall behind her, she knew she didn't mind much either.

"I'm never letting you go," he whispered. In the heat of the moment, she could agree with his words. They meant the world to her, pouring off his tongue with such smooth candor. Working together in time with his hands and lips, his words seemed to bring her that much closer to the peak she had been denying herself for too long. Weeks really, a month at best. Since the last time he brought her to soaring completion on that night that didn't turn out anything like she had hoped.

She pushed that thought out of her mind, because she needed it; _needed_ him. There was no point in examining that thought too closely, because she was sure the answer was more terrifying than anything she was prepared for. She had never really needed another person before, and definitely not someone who was able to play her body like a well-tuned fiddle. Not that she was complaining.

"Kagome." He sounded wrecked, but she didn't understand why that would be when she was the one being tortured. His fingers were everywhere and yet not there nearly enough. She arched her hips, and pulled him closer. Fingers pushed deeper, and curled against the spongy flesh inside that made her world spin on its axis. She squeezed her thighs and craned her neck. There she was panting and keening like she was in heat, and he seemed to be right there with her as if her hands were touching him a place more intimate than his shoulders. As it was, her fingers were curled so tightly into the cotton off his tee-shirt that they began to ache.

"You have to come for me Kagome," he begged. "I need you to come for me. I just need you."

She didn't need to be asked twice, because the second she heard the desperate quality to his voice it signaled the beginning of a crescendo to the symphony she had been writing. His name fell past her lips with all the bravado that she had left, and it only took her seconds after she came down from her high to realize what had happened.

She was weak. She hated herself. The tears in her eyes were there in part to the intense pleasure she had felt just moments before as well as the fact that she felt completely destroyed for the second time in a matter of weeks.

When her conscience started yelling at her to get away from him, she twitched. Nothing was more confusing than being in his arms, because as much as her mind was screaming at her to get away her heart was perfectly content where it was. It was ironic how her most vital of organs didn't realize it was about to be callously bludgeoned by a player who probably only longed to bang a set of twins. She knew it was stupid.

A breathy chuckle brought her back to the present, and she tried not to make InuYasha aware of the stiffening of her muscles. It would be much harder to get away from him if he was prepared for her to bolt.

"We have to stop meeting like this," InuYasha released. His lips were touching her neck with each of his words, and she's certain the shiver she let loose was more out of revulsion than arousal. The slicked heating of her nether lips said otherwise, but she chalked it up to the limb-numbing orgasm she had just experienced.

A part of her wanted to laugh at his words, because there was a bit of truth in them, but she was too devastated to even attempt that much. She personally thought it would be better if they stopped meeting period, the circumstances didn't matter to her much.

For the past few weeks she had been telling herself that she and InuYasha could have a friendship, and yet she never dreamed she would end up back in his arms, pressed against yet another wall seconds after he had flirted with Kikyou.

It was clear that he was among the friends Kikyou had been meeting. Which meant that obviously no friendship could be found between both Kagome and InuYasha because every time he got near her he felt the need to touch her until she came apart on some part of him.

Oh God, Kikyou.

"This shouldn't have happened," she whispered. The sad part was she wasn't sure if she was talking about the previous act itself or her falling for him.

As if it was a response to her words, his arms folded around her tighter, blocking her escape. "From the moment I saw you outside all those months ago this was meant to happen. _We_ were meant to happen."

Somewhere deep inside something clicked, and she was finally able to find the strength to push him away. Ignoring the look of hurt that crossed his face, Kagome pushed onward. "I don't know how you can have no qualms about having sex with two roommates, but I'm not going to play your games anymore."

She felt proud for standing up for herself, even if it was after the fact. The breeze that climbed up the hem of her skirt took a bit of wind from her sails, because she was going to have to face Kikyou knowing that she wasn't strong enough to reject the touch of the man with silver dog ears and golden eyes.

"What are you talking about," InuYasha questioned.

For a moment Kagome thought about turning and walking away right in that second, but she was on a roll and she needed closure to move on and telling him off might be the only way to make that happen. She tried to convince herself that it had nothing to do with the adorably baffled look on his face, but she didn't think she was fooling anyone. "I know that you have been talking to Kikyou these past few weeks, InuYasha, and I'm not the type of girl you think I am."

"Well yeah, I've been talking to Kikyou," InuYasha stated and she didn't bother to listen to the rest of his words.

What did his petty excuses mean to the girl who couldn't even deny him in the first place? She was just going to keep falling back into his arms if she didn't dissolve the strings holding them together. As much as it hurt her heart to think about, she knew that it was nothing compared to how much her heart would break when she finally got it through her thick skull that InuYasha couldn't love her.

Who was she kidding? Her heart was already breaking. At least it was finally getting the big picture.

A voice cut into her thoughts, stopping her self-loathing before it could do too much damage. "Please, you have to listen to me, Kagome." He was in her face, holding her chin in his hand while he stared down at her with intense golden eyes. She was glad he had the sense to clean her arousal off his fingers, the last thing she needed was another reminder of her weakness. "I've only been talking to her about you."

As much as she wanted to argue or deny his claim, she couldn't bring herself to do so. He looked so sincere and sounded so genuine that her lips remained sealed as he put his heart on his sleeve.

"I've been trying to get you to see me since that night to let me explain. Kikyou ambushed me in the bathroom, yes, but I can explain. I wasn't expecting her to attack me, and she's fucking stronger than she looks."

She didn't want to hear any of it. She didn't care. As much as she tried to convince herself of these facts she couldn't stop herself from listening. Plus, plugging her ears and shouting "la la la" at the top of her lungs seemed too childish for such circumstances.

"That girl's like half octopus or something, because while I was trying to keep her at bay she managed to get my pants undone. I mean yes she tried to give me a blow job, and I was so despondent thinking that you were into Kouga that I thought about letting it happen. But I just couldn't do that to you even if you didn't want me, because you already meant more to me than anyone else. Then she threw up."

She wasn't sure that she believed him. No guy turned down an offered blow job over a handful of unfulfilling text messages, and she told him as much.

"A guy does when he's found his mate."

She's lucky he hadn't let her go, because she certainly would have been on the ground from the impact left from his words. Though he hadn't said exactly what he meant by that, she could guess. She only hoped that she wasn't wrong, because her heart couldn't take much more of the rollercoaster he left her on. Anymore and she was sure she would end up in the hospital.

"Why did Kikyou seem to think you hooked up in the bathroom then?" She was sticking to her guns, and her ammunition had always come in the form facts.

"By the end of that night I'm certain that Kikyou couldn't even remember her own name, let alone the fact that her apparent seduction failed." His voice was hard, and it seemed he was angry at the whole situation. Angrier than she was, which was kind of telling in its own right. "That first night I met you I knew, and I didn't want to come on too strong so I wanted a sort of neutral setting. A friends date if you will. If I had known you were going to start hitting on that fucking wolf, I would have taken you out on a proper date instead."

The growl that left his throat caused her to smile, because even though she didn't know what to think about all that he was telling her, she knew that he was cute when he was jealous.

"Tell me," he asked suddenly, "These last couple of weeks how have you been feeling?"

She didn't want to answer. It made her feel insecure and weak, but most of all it left her with a sense of fear. His eyes made her a promise, and she found herself talking. "I felt lost."

"That's because once a demon has found its other half both will be forced to wander alone until they are brought together again and marked."

"If that's the case then why were you flirting with Kikyou?"

"You thought that was flirting?" He scoffed. "You're in for a surprise Kagome, because when I flirt it tends to be a lot more intimate." Suddenly his fingers began to trace the skin of her neck while he lowered his face in order to nip at her jawline. The heat of his breath and tongue against her flesh almost sent her over the edge once more. "I wasn't flirting with her, I was simply trying to stop myself from fucking you right there in front of your friend."

The shiver that ran through her body was intense, and she found herself curling against him as a response. His filthy words might be the death of her.

"Now Kagome, I need you to do me a favor."

"And what is that?"

"Let me take you out to dinner."

While a part of her wasn't sure what to believe, there was one thing for certain, dinner wouldn't hurt anyone.

Though she thought it might be best if they had dinner at his place, because they clearly couldn't be trusted to meet in public yet.

###

END

AN:/ And that concludes my first ever multi-chapter InuYasha fanfic. Now wasn't that just a good time. Hope to see you all around in the future. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
